


You're Pretty Sweet (and the Food isn't Bad Either)

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Boyfriends, Fluff, Hunk and Romelle adventure partners, Hunk did not sign up for sappy boyfriends, It only goes so well, Keith Is A Flirt, Lance tries very hard, M/M, Romelle being a ray of sunshine, Sweet, They attempt baking, Tiny Explosions, chin kisses, kinda kisses, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 6. Baking togetherIn which Lance tries to do something sweet. He mostly succeeds.





	You're Pretty Sweet (and the Food isn't Bad Either)

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> Who has two thumbs and is back on writing track?!  
> *This writer -write- here*
> 
> Sorry bad puns are my jam. Can I just say I love Hunk and Romelle as characters? I'm so happy for them from S7! Anyways hope you enjoy some this!

“What do you mean you’ve never made Blorsloths before!”

Romelle looked almost horrified at the mere thought that Lance hadn’t ever made something that’s name sounded like a fungus he’d probably find back home.

"Um Romelle, we don't really have that where we are from, at least as far as I know." Hunk said, trying to gently remind the alien that people might have different customs than her society.

Lance laughed nervously at the accusation, continuing to stir the thick concoction in front of him, eyeing it with a bit of caution. It at least _looked_  like it resembled cookie batter. He’s pretty sure at least, since most of the ingredients were definitely unpronounceable and all he had to go on was Hunk’s exclamations of “Ohhh, definitely this one. The other kind tends to bite.”

His head dropped, hitting the solid countertop in front of him. This was ridiculous. And completely unnecessary. Which even with these valid points did nothing to deter Lance from completing his mission; Bake Something Mostly Edible for His Injured Grumpy (Recent) Boyfriend. Which in honesty had started out as a reasonable task. He had Hunk for help and Romelle had seemed particularly interested in trying her hand at the task. That was a solid start for sure. He had the supplies and the best cook this side of the universe and a fearless taste tester to complete his team. And while nothing had gone haywire yet, Lance was starting to getting nervous about this.

After the disaster of the Earth invasion and subsequent betrayals and battles, Keith and Lance were stuck in an uncomfortable limbo of what Lance thought was one sided interest from his side and a team leader looking out for his best friend from Keith. Lance did his all out best to act as just friends with the other, and after a couple weeks of him fleeing anytime Keith did just about anything resembling flirting, Lance had found himself pinned by a very confused, very determined half Galra during one of their now rare sparring sessions.

And after some shouting, confusion, confessions and eventual kissing, the two had walked out of the training room, hands entwined and faces red complete with the biggest matching grins.

Less than two weeks later, Keith being the dumbass that he is, took his old hoverbike out and decided to race along one of his old haunts. As with most tech that has been dormant for almost five years, the bike gave out and threw him pretty heavily across the rocky desert terrain. Thankfully he was within reach of com devices and Shiro and Lance had been able to get him quickly. Without the castle around meant that there were definitely no healing pods for a speedy recovery and a brief stint in the hospital had Keith decked out with new gear; a sling for his dislocated shoulder, some scratches and several bruised ribs.

Thus Lance, feeling bad for his boyfriend as he watched the usually independent male getting annoyed at having almost all things done for him, decided that he’d make use of this free time and make something sweet for the other. They had talked about each other’s favorite foods once upon a time and Lance couldn’t help but trying his hand at whipping something up.

But as the space ingredients (that Hunk had managed to grab almost a store full of and brought for their trip) hissed at him, Lance felt like crying. He should’ve just knitted something. Maybe a hat. Or socks. 

“Uh, Lance buddy? I don’t think the batter is supposed to do that.” Hunk supplied from over his shoulder.

Lance shot up in a panic, grabbing the bowl as it grew into one gigantic bubble before bursting, coating Lance’s face in a thick layer of pale goop.

Yeah, most definitely socks next time.

Groaning, Lance set about cleaning up the mess, carefully wiping down the counters, bowls and utensils. Hunk produced a clean rag, offering it and a sympathetic smile to the boy.

Scrubbing at his face, Lance settled against the counter, simply watching as Hunk and Romelle floated around the kitchen, mixing up several seemingly random ingredients until the food look more like art rather than something to eat.

“You think they are actually gonna eat that afterwards?”

Lance jumped from the sudden voice near his ear, putting distance between him and the newcomer. He was greeted by a surprised face of his boyfriend.

A sigh escaped his body and heartbeat already trying to regulate, Lance easily melted into place beside Keith before shutting his eyes to assist with calming his sudden spike in heartbeat. “Hey Keith, sorry you just kinda surprised me there.”

Smirking, Keith laced his fingers atop Lance’s longer ones resting in between them. “Yeah, I saw that. I know I look a little rough right now but I’m not that scary.” he joked easily enough.

Lance couldn’t help the fond smile that escaped his grasp. While most of the bruising had faded to a light but unfortunate yellow-green along his jawline and arms, there were still several once deep cuts healing over the bridge of his nose (a reference that did not pass without jokes) and chin. Overall it looked like he was healing up well enough, and underneath it all was still the smile that Lance had fallen in love with. Lance flipped his hand within their entwined grasp and squeezed Keith’s thankfully gloveless hands. “Nah you look good.”

Keith snorted at the unbelievable validity of the statement and Lance pushed against his uninjured shoulder. “You are looking better! Once the sling is off and you stop hurting every time you move I’m positive you’ll see it.”

“Uh-huh.” The simple response was laced with as much sarcasm as possible and Lance stuck out his tongue in a very mature response.

Across from them Hunk finished pushing the completed dish into the oven, Romelle jumping excitedly beside him before the two turned back to face the softly bickering couple.

“It is good to see you out and about though Keith. I was getting worried that you’d go stir crazy in the Garrison’s tiny rooms. What brings you out to the kitchen anyways? I figured you’d want to go see Shiro and Coran’s new designs for the ATLAS.”

The male shrugged halfheartedly, “Shiro’s taking some time off to go visit Adam’s grave. Thought I’d give him some space.” Everyone took a moment too let the words sink into the air, aware how much Adam’s death had affected Shiro and grateful he had a chance to go see the grave himself.

Knocking his shoulder into Keith's, Lance gave him a small smile. “Shiro will be okay, I’m sure this is just a rough time right now.” The boy was eternally glad to have Keith here with him, anchored down by the warmth of the other boy’s grip in his.

Hunk nodded in agreement,”Totally. We all just need some time to adjust to Earth again. Four years is a long time to be gone.” He subtly eyed the two boys' linked hands on the counter. “A lot has changed for all of us.” Trying his best not to flush, Lance looked anywhere but Keith who seemed perfectly content to watch Lance’s profile. “Yeah, it has” Keith agreed in a fond tone that had Lance’s heart beating faster and tight ache of affection squeezing his sides.

A couple of moments passed in silence, Lance trying not to do anything too affectionate as he heart threatened to beat out of his chest from the still new feelings in his body. Eventually he was able to take a deep breath and shoot a smile towards his boyfriend. Romelle smiled happily at the two before proceeding to change the subject lest there be so much affection in one small space.

“Are you here to make food with us then? Lance had been attempting to make you something quite tasty before you arrived but I’m afraid it seemed to have exploded onto him instead.”

Butterflies in his stomach instanly replaced with a different heat Lance groaned. He could’ve walked away right then from sheer embarrassment. No way did the other boy need to know about the mission gone wrong and subsequent disaster that had so recently occurred. He laughed unconvincingly, hand waving dismissively, “ C’mon Romelle! ‘ _Blow up in my face_ ’ is a strong way of wording it.”

The Altean threaded her fingers together rather matter of factly, “But I’ve never seen something do that before.”

There a tremble of laughter in Keith’s voice, somehow simultaneously saving and bringing more attention to Lance’s plight. “I ran into Pidge and she said you all had ended up here. Had to find out what Lance was doing in the kitchen. Guess I know now.” Cockily he tilted his head, the mass of black hair falling ridiculously well into his face and Lance wanted to melt through the floor at the moment.

“You were making me something?”

What exactly happened to his grumpy boyfriend? Keith simply watched Lance, apparently expecting an answer this time.

Hands waving around, ears burning hotly and eyes looking anywhere but the occupants of the room, Lance flipped his bangs dramatically. “I mean. You were throwing _knives_ at the wall this morning. I thought you might like something nicer than the regulation cafeteria meals we’ve been eating since we got here. But you know, know they’ve blown up and I don’t even know if it was good or anything you know-?!”

Lance stopped cold when a pair of warm lips pressed into the line of his jaw. A quick brush of a tongue against his skin and playful nip there before Keith retreated far enough back to watch Lance’s reaction. A blush overtook his face completely as he seemed to stop working, a stutter that eventually sounded like Keith’s name trying to escape him.

Keith tilted his head just enough to play innocent, eyes giving away his intentions instead. His fingers tapped at the spot he’d just kissed on his own face as demonstration. “Sorry I was distracted. You missed some of the batter there.”

Hunk and Romelle tried holding their laughter behind their hands, doing a rather terrible job if Lance had been even slightly concerned about them. Instead he just looked at Keith, slightly stunned. They hadn’t kissed in front of their teammates yet but the black paladin seemed to be getting bolder ever day and just how exactly was Lance supposed to handle that?

A sudden clap of large hands saved Lance from worrying too much about it now, instead everyone’s attention swung over to the yellow paladin who was already handing out bowls and ingredients to everyone in the room. “Since everyone is here anyways, we might as well finished Lance’s original plan.” A bag of flower was dropped into Romelle’s waiting palms, a delighted cheer escaping her.

“I was thinking something along the lines of cheesecake but I’m open for suggestions.” He plopped a giant mixing bowl into Lance’s open hand, eyeing the hands still linked together and following the attached arm over and across to Keith’s arm held snug by his sling. “Except you Keith, you’re welcome to stay and keep Lance in line but no stirring or lifting for you. I refuse to have you healing up slowly cause you tried to bake.” That made Keith’s shoulders dropped tiredly, already bored by the very similar instructions he’d been given by most everyone. Lance ventured an encouraging smile at the other, teeth flashing happily. “Now you get to watch what all you missed out on. What a fun time right?

Everyone set to work quickly; Romelle singing some peppy song from Altea, Hunk observing and helping out everywhere he could, Lance struggling to stir the almost paste like substance in his bowl while Keith simply watched.

The four worked efficiently, a massive cheesecake along with Hunk and Romelle’s previous creation almost finished in far less time that Lance had thought previously possible. He took a minute to step back from his current job, decorating said cheesecake with strawberries, blueberries and blackberries the team had picked a couple days ago. A hard chin settled into his shoulder, uninjured arm coming to rest at the small of Lance’s back and Lance leaned back into the warm chest behind him.

“You know, the batter you made earlier wasn’t half bad.” Keith started easily.

Lance simply _hmmd_ at the comment, perfectly content where he was. Keith kissed the side of his temple and continued on quietly. “The thought was nice Lance, thank you.”

And Lance had to chuckle at how embarrassed the male sounded in that moment. It was nice knowing that even as smooth as Keith could be that there would still be these small genuine moments together. He leaned in, kissing the same spot as Keith had kissed him earlier.

“No problem Keith. It seems like I got a pretty sweet deal out of it.”

Keith flushed red, Romelle laughed heartily and Hunk groaned, “Really you guys? Right in my own home. The disrespect.”

Lance couldn’t find it in him to be too sorry about it when Keith hid his face into Lance’s shoulder blade.


End file.
